staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Października 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Panie na Mogadorze (6/24) - serial obycz. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Aquilla (3/7) - serial przygod. 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta (63/120) - telenowela 10.50 Pod jednym dachem 11.10 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Czas seniora - magazyn poradnikowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie 12.45 Plebania (2) - serial obycz. 13.15 Pierwszy krzyk - telenowela dok. 13.40 Ładna historia 13.45 Literatura według Długosza - widowisko poetyckie 14.10 Ładna historia 14.15 Sfinks. Karol Wielki - ojciec Europy? - zagadki historii (2) - serial dok. 14.45 Sztuka teatru kukiełkowego (1) - program edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 15.30 Euroexpress 15.45 Jakucja - ziemia diamentowych łez 16.00 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - program historyczny 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (379) - telenowela 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka. Listonosz Pat i jego kot - serial anim. 19.20 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte - film dok., Niemcy 21.10 Teatr Telewizji. Twórcy obrazów - sztuka, Polska 22.30 Kaskada. Czarny serial- felieton 23.00 Monitor Wiadomości 23.35 Gangsterski walc - komedia, Francja 1.15 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z I etapu 1.35 Plebania (1,2) - serial obycz. 2.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Na dobre i na złe (35) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) (powt.) 09.25 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (Picket Fences) (37) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Schultz, wyk. Tom Skerritt, Kathy Baker, Lauren Holly, Costas Mandylor (44 min) (stereo) 10.15 Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody (3/13): Wilki - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997przygodowy, Australia 1993, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Joshua Lucas, Brett Climo, Guy Pearce (47 min) 11.25 Dotknij mnie - film dokumentalny Jacka Knoppa 11.50 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.15 Dwójka z Trójką czyli telewizyjno-radiowy wieczór kabaretowy (1) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 13.15 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (Der Bergdoktor) (33) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy/Włochy/Austria 1994, reż. Thomas Jacob, wyk. Gerhart Lippert, Anita Zagaria, Manuel Guggenberger, Walther Reyer (44 min) 14.00 Teatr dla Dzieci: Obrazek - sztuka Radosława Figury, Polska 2000, reż. Mikołaj Haremski, wyk. Łukasz Mechanicki, Maria Ciunelis, Sławomir Orzechowski, Barbara Feliga (45 min) 14.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Konieczny - Nakonieczny - Nakoniecznik - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.00 Złotopolscy (255): Trzeba być matką - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (134) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1999, reż. Ken Topolsky, wyk. Matthew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (42 min) 17.00 Małe ojczyzny: Kamienny sen. Guanche - film dokumentalny Angeliki Uziębło-Schulta i Piotra Zarębskiego 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.25 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - podsumowanie I etapu 19.55 Spotkanie z balladą - program rozrywkowy 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - komedia obyczajowy, Polska 1997, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Rafał Olbrychski, Janusz Gajos, Katarzyna Figura (94 min) 23.10 Ogród sztuk: Gdzie jest Ameryka 23.40 Kino bez granic: Woyzeck - dramat psychologiczny, Niemcy 1979, reż. Werner Herzog, wyk. Klaus Kinski, Eva Mattes, Wolfgang Reichmann, Willy Semmelrogge (77 min) 01.00 Carl Orff - film dokumentalny 02.30 Telezakupy 02.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 WOT 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury (19/52) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (24 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka (115/123): Porwanie - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Ken Jubenvill (24 min) 08.00 Raport ekologiczny - program ekologiczny (powt.) 08.35 (WP) Kassandra (171,172/300) - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi (6-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Wroński Beat 10.45 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Nash Bridges (6) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Annette O'Toole (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Nocny dyżur - reportaż 12.20 (WP) Relacja z otwarcia Mostu Świętokrzyskiego w Warszawie 12.45 (WP) Cyberix - magazyn internetowy 13.00 (WP) Morskie opowieści (2/13): Opiekun wielorybów - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 13.30 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 14.00 Wiadomości Kuriera 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Lata Diany (2/6) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Między nami dzieciakami - program dla dzieci 15.30 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza - konkurs 15.35 Pan Maciej i muzeum - program dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (3/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 17.15 Gość WOT 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.45 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza - konkurs (powt.) 17.50 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Bankier domowy - program ekonomiczny 18.40 Saga rodów - historia rodów warszawskich 19.00 (WP) Klinika pani Young (Butterbox Babies) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1995, reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Susan Clark, Peter MacNeil, Catherine Fitch, Michael Riley (90 min) 20.35 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (6) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (25 min) 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 Kumple z woja - magazyn wojskowy 22.30 Intrygujące tajemnice (2/8) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 23.00 Raport policyjny - magazyn 23.15 Wroński Beat (powt.) 23.30 Lista przebojów Muzyka łączy pokolenia!? - program muzyczny 23.45 V-Jay (powt.) 00.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (Saber Rider And The Star Sheriffs) (51) - serial animowany, USA 1987 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Pokemon (15) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 1998-99 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Skrzydła (Wings) (23) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-97, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, David Schramm (25 min) 08.30 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (35) - serial sensacyjny, Australia/USA/Niemcy 1994, reż. John Wise, wyk. Rick Springfield, Yannick Bisson, George Segal (45 min) 09.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (95) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (45 min) (powt.) 10.30 Fiorella (Pobre Diabla) (45) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (Kids Say the Darndest Things) (65) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, wyk. Bill Cosby (25 min) 12.00 Jej cały świat (Jesse) (2) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Christina Applegate, Bruno Campos, George Dzundza, David DeLuise (25 min) 12.30 (KS) Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (48) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (27 min) (powt.) 14.00 Klub Stasia i Nel 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Pokemon (16) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 1998-99 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (110) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 16.45 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (36) - serial sensacyjny, Australia/USA/Niemcy 1994, reż. John Wise, wyk. Rick Springfield, Yannick Bisson, George Segal (45 min) 17.45 Fiorella (Pobre Diabla) (46) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada (45 min) 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (96) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (45 min) 20.00 Życiowa szansa (28) - teleturniej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Strażnik czasu (Timecop) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Mia Sara, Ron Silver (98 min) 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 00.00 Kurier TV 00.20 Zimny twardziel (One Tough Basterd) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Kurt Wimmer, wyk. Brian Bosworth, Bruce Payne, Jeff Kober, Deborah Worthing (95 min) 02.05 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.05 Porywy serca - serial 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Obrońcy kryształu - serial anim. 7.25 Alf - serial 7.50 Laboratorium Dextera - serial anim. 8.15 Iron Man - serial anim. 8.35 Kleszcz - serial anim. 9.00 Kłamstwo i miłość - serial 9.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.35 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda - serial 12.20 Wybacz mi - talk show 13.25 Ładny dom - serial dok. 13.50 Obrońcy kryształu - serial anim. 14.15 She-Ra księżniczka mocy - serial anim. 14.40 Iron Man - serial anim. 15.05 Kleszcz - serial anim. 15.30 Belfer z klasą - serial 16.00 Alf - serial 16.30 TVN Fakty i prognoza pogody 16.50 Valeria - serial 17.45 Wizjer TVN 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Porywy serca - serial 20.30 Milionerzy 21.20 Trafiony, zatopiony 22.30 Supergliny - magazyn 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad "i" 23.35 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 0.05 Wizjer TVN 0.35 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 1.05 Automaniak - magazyn 1.35 Multikino - magazyn 2.05 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 07.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) - serial, USA (30 min) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) - serial animowany, USA 1988-1992 (30 min) (dubbing) 09.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 09.30 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) - serial animowany 10.00 Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice) (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Don Johnson, Philip Michael Thomas (50 min) 11.00 Dusza człowiek (Soul Man) (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Bonerz/Gil Junger, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Kevin Sheridan, Brendon Ryan Barrett, Courtney Chase (25 min) 11.30 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 12.00 Star Trek: Voyager (6) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Kenneth Biller, Cliff Bole, wyk. Kate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien (55 min) 13.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.25 Strefa P - program muzyczny 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (49) - serial, USA, reż. Steve Grant (30 min) 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (19) - serial animowany, USA 1988-1992 (30 min) (dubbing) 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (27) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (17) - serial animowany 17.15 Wesoły babiniec (Ladies Man) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Alfred Molina, Sharon Lawrence, Park Overall, Betty White (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice) (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Don Johnson, Philip Michael Thomas (50 min) 18.55 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (27) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 20.00 V.I.P. 2 (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. J. F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano (45 min) 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Panna młoda w czerni (The Bride in Black) - film kryminalny, USA 1990, reż. James Goldstone, wyk. Susan Lucci, David Soul, Reginald Veljohnson, Robert Gunton (90 min) (powt.) 23.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (85) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) 23.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.45 Znikający punkt (Vanishing Point) - film obyczajowy, USA 1971, reż. Richard C. Sarafian, wyk. Barry Newman, Cleavon Little, Dean Jagger, Paul Koslo (95 min) 01.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.55 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 02.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.55 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela , 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Bali 8.50 Nie z tego świata - serial 9.15 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.05 Trzecia planeta od Słońca IV - serial 10.30 Święta z Willy Wuffem II: Mama dla Elżuni - film famil. niem. (1998) 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Nie z tego świata - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom - magazyn 19.30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca IV - serial 20.00 Ernie Kovacs - dramat USA (1984) 21.50 Sprawiedliwość w Teksasie (1) - miniserial sens. USA (1995) 22.40 Śmiechoteka 23.15 Czary na Karaibach - film erot. franc.-niem. (1980) 0.45 Sexplozja - magazyn 1.00 Zoom - magazyn 1.30 Ernie Kovacs - dramat USA (1984) 3.05 Czary na Karaibach - film erot. franc.-niem. (1980) 4.30 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Madonny polskie: Rokitniańska Matka Boża Cierpliwie Słuchająca - reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Cyberszkoła - magazyn (powt.) 09.30 Fraglesy (5/25) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1982 (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.55 Darmozjad polski - komedia, Polska 1997, reż. Łukasz Wylężałek, wyk. Adam Hutyra, Jan Peszek, Anna Samusionek, Janusz Michałowski (97 min) (powt.) 11.30 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z I etapu 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Bezludna wyspa - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 13.00 Klan (368) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 13.30 Gwiazdy estrady: Hanka Bielicka (1) (powt.) 14.10 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (5): Operacja - telenowela dokumentalna Grzegorza Siedleckiego i Nono Dragovica 14.40 Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie... - program poradnikowy (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Galeria: Teatr NN - Nomen Nescio - reportaż Szczepana Adamiuka (powt.) 16.25 Małe ojczyzny: Dom Ukrainny - film dokumentalny Piotra Moraskiego (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Baśniowa kraina braci Grimm, Simsala (6/26) - serial animowany, Niemcy (dubbing) 17.45 Sportowy tydzień - wydanie olimpijskie 18.35 Klan (368) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.05 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Dziwny świat kota Filemona (5) - serial animowany, Polska 1973 (9 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Polonica: Eskimosce jest zimno - dramat obyczajowy, Węgry 1983, reż. Janos Xantus, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Andor Lukats, Marietta Mehes, Ilona Kallai (110 min) 22.00 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 22.55 Ze sztuką na ty: Dziecko szczęścia - szkic do portretu Helmuta Kajzara - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Titkowa 23.40 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z I etapu 00.10 Zaproszenie: Moje galindowanie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiwego (powt.) 00.30 Monitor Wiadomości 01.00 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 01.20 Dziwny świat kota Filemona (5) - serial animowany, Polska 1973 (9 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Klan (368) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 02.30 Polonica: Eskimosce jest zimno - dramat obyczajowy, Węgry 1983, reż. Janos Xantus, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Andor Lukats, Marietta Mehes, Ilona Kallai (110 min) (powt.) 04.30 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna (powt.) 05.00 Panorama (powt.) 05.20 Sport telegram 05.30 Małe ojczyzny: Dom Ukrainny - film dokumentalny Piotra Moraskiego (powt.) 06:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Reporterskim okiem (24) - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 09.40 Kurier TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator giełdowy 10.25 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 11.55 Czapski - film dokumentalny 13.05 Biznes TV 13.10 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 14.00 Biznes TV 14.05 Afficionado: Kuba - tryumf muzyki tropikalnej - program muzyczny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 Informator-tydzień - program publicystyczny 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Focus - poznaj świat (13) - serial dokumentalny 16.25 Świat odkryć (21) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (32) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (33) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Kurier TV 19.55 Na każdy temat: Wieczór z Richardem Chamberlainem - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator giełdowy 22.35 Kurier TV 22.50 INFORmator prawny 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.40 Szczepan i Irenka 7.45 Łapu-capu 7.50 Aktualności filmowe 8.00 Kotopies - serial anim. (K) 8.25 Przyjaciele VI - serial (K) 8.50 13 posterunek 2 - serial (K) 9.20 Pierwszy milion - serial (K) 10.10 W środku lata - film psych. (K) 11.40 Gdzie jest bobas - film anim. (K) 13.00 Wersety zbrodni - thriller USA (K) 14.40 Jak kłamać w Ameryce - dramat obycz. USA (K) 16.20 Powrót do przyszłości 2 - film przyg. (K) 18.05 Aktualności filmowe (K) 18.35 Nieustraszeni ratownicy - serial (K) 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.40 Łapu-capu 19.45 Minisport+ 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Chcę prawdy. John Lennon - Album "Imagine" od kuchni - film dok. (K) 21.00 John Lennon - Imagine - film muz. (K) 21.55 Shadoki i Wielki Nic - serial anim. (K) 22.00 Armia Czerwona - film dok. (K) 22.55 Mój idol - film obycz. USA (K) 0.30 Psychol - thriller USA (K) 2.10 Dziura w ziemi - film obycz. pol. (K) 3.55 Przed premierą (K) 4.00 Zakochany Szekspir - komedia romant. USA (K) 6.00 Miłośnicy przygód - film dok. (K) (K) - prog. kodowany HBO 6.45 Miejski obłęd - thriller USA 8.40 Gospodyni - dramat USA 10.30 Północ w ogrodzie dobra i zła - dramat USA 13.05 Więzienia o zaostrzonym rygorze - film dok. 14.05 Wietnamski eksperyment - film akcji USA 15.45 Ara urwis - film famil. USA 17.20 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 17.45 Kula - film SF USA 20.00 Trzy kolory - Niebieski - dramat franc. 21.40 Przygody niani - komedia USA 23.25 Zakochany Valentino - komedia USA 1.05 Niebezpieczny związek - thriller USA 2.40 Prostytutki - dramat pol. 4.20 Kula - film SF USA Wizja Jeden 7.00 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 7.30 Brutalna rzeczywistość 8.00 Zdrówko - serial 8.30 Inny świat - serial 9.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 10.30 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.45 Metamorfoza 12.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 12.30 Ellen - serial 13.00 Cosby - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 eXsektor: W naszym kręgu- serial 15.15 eXsektor: Byle do dzwonka - serial 15.45 eXsektor: Malibu - serial 16.15 eXsektor: St. Trapez - serial 17.00 eXsektor: Zwycięska drużyna - serial 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 18.30 Wojny robotów 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji 21.00 Nigdy w to nie uwierzycie! 22.00 Strefa komedii: Magazyn sportowy - serial 22.30 Strefa komedii: Wieczny kawaler - serial 23.00 Europa bez spodni 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 0.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 0.45 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 1.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 1.45 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 2.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial 2.45 Duch na blokowisku - horror ang. (1998) Polonia 1 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Sally - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 13.05 Top Shop 18.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 19.15 Top Shop 20.30 Hazardziści (Deadly Chase) - film kryminalny, Włochy 1978, reż. Franco Prosperi, wyk. Luc Merenda, Janet Agren, Maria Baxa (105 min) 22.25 Top Shop 00.10 Hot Shop 00.45 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Ale Kino! 8.00 100 lat kina: Poza prawem 8.50 Inna Wyspa - dramat 10.05 Magia kina: Drapieżne zwierzęta w rolach głównych 10.30 King Kong - film przygodowy 12.45 Mag. filmowy: Gwiezdne wrota 13.10 Man Ray: Prorok awangardy - film dokumentalny 14.15 Czarny rumak powraca - film przygodowy 16.00 Magia kina: Zagłada miasta 16.25 Kes - film obyczajowy 18.15 Podróż Pascala 18.30 Ucieczka - komedia 20.05 Mag. filmowy: Król lew 20.30 Szmery w sercu - film obyczajowy 22.25 Mr. Majestyk - film akcji 0.10 Czerwona zagłada - thriller 1.55 Mag. filmowy: Śmierć i dziewczyna 2.20 Zmysłowa obsesja - melodramat 4.20 Kaszebe - dramat prod. polskiej Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Robin Carr, wyk. Nicholas Lyndhurst, Clive Francis, John Ringham, Louise Catt (25 min) 09.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 09.30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 10.00 Mistrzowie kuchni - program kulinarny 10.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 11.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 12.00 Teleshopping 13.00 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 13.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 14.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 14.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 15.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 15.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 17.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 17.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 18.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 18.30 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 19.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 19.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 20.00 Goście Bigosowej - talk show 21.10 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 21.40 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 22.10 Mistrzowie kuchni - program kulinarny 22.40 Super Muzyka - teledyski 23.10 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 23.40 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 00.10 Super Muzyka - teledyski 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 ZEIT-TV: Gdzie słychać muzykę - film dokumentalny 09.40 Zobacz w kinie - magazyn filmowy 09.45 HITEC - program dokumentalny 10.15 Spotkania w Berlinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Akademia telewizyjna - program kulturalny 11.45 B. spotyka... - talk show 12.45 Niedzielny koncert: Baden-Baden - program muzyczny 13.30 Ploteczki przy kawce - talk show 14.00 Migawki z Tyrolu Południowego - program krajoznawczy 14.30 Porady i trendy: sporte (powt.) 15.00 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Baden-Baden - film dokumentalny 15.45 Słowo i milczenie - film dokumentalny 16.30 Ingeborg Bachmann: Ujadanie (2-ost.) - program literacki, czyta Imogen Kogge 17.00 Sztuka i rupiecie - magazyn 17.30 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn krajoznawczy 18.00 Tylko w ARD: O miłości do zwierząt domowych - film dokumentalny 18.30 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Ulica marzeń - film dokumentalny 21.00 Podróż w Sudety (2/4) - film dokumentalny 21.30 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Hasło Kino: Nowe kino włoskie - film dokumentalny 23.10 Eremici (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny 23.55 MA 2412 - magazyn satyryczny 00.20 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.25 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 00.55 nano (powt.) 01.25 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 02.00 Nowość... (powt.) 02.30 Sztuka i rupiecie (powt.) 03.00 Słowo i milczenie - film dokumentalny (powt.) 03.45 Migawki z Tyrolu Południowego - program krajoznawczy (powt.) Animal Planet 07.00 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Dlaczego? 07.30 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Koale i wombaty 08.00 Animal Planet prezentuje 08.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Ochrona przed dingo 09.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 09.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Prerie Południowej Dakoty 10.00 Weterynarz 11.00 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Kakadu 11.30 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Porwany kot 12.00 Krajobrazy Europy: Arktyka - kraina śniegu i lodu 13.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 13.30 Opowieści z zoo: Zoo londyńskie 14.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Wielkie węże 14.30 Weterynarz 15.00 Małpi świat 15.30 Akwanauci 16.00 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Boston teriery 16.30 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Jack Russell teriery 17.00 Animal Planet prezentuje 17.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Chwytanie krokodyli 18.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Khao Yai, Tajlandia 19.00 Weterynarz 20.00 Arka 21 wieku 21.00 Przygody Marka O'Shea: W Patagonii 21.30 Przygody Marka O'Shea: Nemezis 22.00 Konflikty w przyrodzie: Konflikty w stawie 23.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt: Badania kontrolne 23.30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt: Umierający kot 00.00 Dzika Australia: Rzeki ognia 00.30 Dzika Australia: Emu - dziwni towarzysze 01.00 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ NIEBIESKI 10.00 Piłka nożna: liga włoska 11.00 Aktualności filmowe 11.30 Walka płci w świecie zwierząt - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1999 12.00 Kotopies - serial animowany 12.25 Czterdzieści rewolwerów (Forty Guns) - western, USA 1957, reż. Samuel Fuller, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Barry Sullivan, John Ericson, Dean Jagger (77 min) 13.45 Sobowtór (Kagemusha) - film historyczny, Japonia 1980, reż. Akira Kurosawa, wyk. Tatsua Nakadai, Tsutomu Yamazaki, Kenichi Hagiwara, Kohta Yui (151 min) 16.20 Deser: Pożegnalna wyprawa - film krótkometrażowy 16.40 Album polski - film obyczajowy, Polska 1970, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Barbara Brylska, Andrzej Seweryn, Jan Machulski, Tadeusz Schmidt (136 min) 19.00 Sport + - magazyn lig zagranicznych 20.00 Prawdopodobnie morderstwo (Murder Most Likely) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Alex Chapple, wyk. Paul Gross, Marie-Josee Croze, Tom Milamus, Janine Theriault (88 min) 21.30 Zakazany gatunek (Last Man on Planet Earth) - film SF, USA 1999, reż. Les Landau, wyk. Julie Bowen, Tamlyn Tomita, L. Scott Caldwell, Elizabeth Dennehy (86 min) 23.00 Seks na kółkach - film dokumentalny 23.50 Joe Black (Meet Joe Black) - melodramat, USA 1998, reż. Martin Brest, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Brad Pitt, Claire Foriani, Jake Weber (173 min) Discovery Civilisation 09.00 Tajemnice historii: Zwoje znad Morza Martwego: Wyjaśnienie tajemnicy 10.00 Rezydencja - największe domy Europy: Duivenoorde 10.30 Bitwa o planetę: Wojny lądowe 11.00 Łowcy skarbów: Złoto Yamashity 11.30 Dawni wojownicy: Siuksowie 12.00 Nocne loty: Myśliwce 13.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rosję (2) 14.00 Pierwsze loty: Silnik z turbodoładowaniem 14.30 Podróżnicy w czasie: Rosyjskie amazonki 15.00 Tajemnice historii: Zwoje znad Morza Martwego: Wyjaśnienie tajemnicy 16.00 Rezydencja - największe domy Europy: Duivenoorde 16.30 Bitwa o planetę: Wojny lądowe 17.00 Łowcy skarbów: Złoto Yamashity 17.30 Dawni wojownicy: Siuksowie 18.00 Nocne loty: Myśliwce 19.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rosję (2) 20.00 Pierwsze loty: Silnik z turbodoładowaniem 20.30 Podróżnicy w czasie: Rosyjskie amazonki 21.00 Tajemnice historii: Zwoje znad Morza Martwego: Wyjaśnienie tajemnicy 22.00 Rezydencja - największe domy Europy: Duivenoorde 22.30 Bitwa o planetę: Wojny lądowe 23.00 Łowcy skarbów: Złoto Yamashity 23.30 Dawni wojownicy: Siuksowie 00.00 Nocne loty: Myśliwce 01.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rosję (2) 02.00 Pierwsze loty: Silnik z turbodoładowaniem 02.30 Podróżnicy w czasie: Rosyjskie amazonki 03.00 Zakończenie programu